Charlie Adler
For other people named Charles Adler, see Charles Adler (disambiguation). Charles Michael "Charlie" Adler (born October 2, 1956) is an American voice actor and voice director. His famous voice credits include Tiny Toon Adventures, Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Cow and Chicken, Earthworm Jim, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers and The Super Hero Squad Show. He is also the voice of the Decepticon Starscream in the Transformers film series. Adler was born Charles Michael Adler on October 2, 1956 in Paterson, New Jersey.[1] In 1984 and 1985 he starred in Torch Song Trilogy, in New York, before moving to California in 1986.[2] His first animation role was Spike the Dragon in the 1984 My Little Pony special.[3] In the 80's he was also the voice of the Hamburglar in several McDonald's commercials. His voice directing career began in the 90's with Rugrats.[4] In 2007 he achieved fame for starring in Michael Bay's live-action film Transformers film series, providing the voice of Starscream, after having voiced the characters of Silverbolt and Triggerhappy in The Transformers. Just as Chris Latta voiced both Starscream and Cobra Commander in the Sunbow cartoons, Adler voiced Cobra Commander in G.I. Joe: Resolute and G.I. Joe: Renegades. Voice Roles Films *''Aladdin'' – Gazeem, Melon Merchant, Nut Merchant *''Bratz: Genie Magic'' – Weatherman *''BraveStarr: The Movie'' – Deputy Fuzz, Tex Hex *''Cool World'' – Nails the Spider *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' – Arab *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' - Low-Light *''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' – Cobra Commander, Stalker, Flint, Gung-Ho, Hard Master *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' - Pinky Dalton, News Anchorman, Pig *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' – Rocky *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' – Additional Voices *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' – Spike, Bushwoolie, Woodland Creature *''Once Upon a Forest'' – Waggs *''Rise of the Robots'' - Loader *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' – Quark, Zappy *Roller Coaster Rabbit - Promoter *''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights'' – Ship Captain, Guard *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' - Buster Bunny, Ticket Taker, Man in Cinema *''The Happy Elf'' – Proctor, Bluesville Citizen *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' - Krongar, Mooney McMoon, Albino Singer *''The Little Mermaid'' – Additional Voices *''The Little Troll Prince'' – Stav *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' – Grammy *''The Rescuers Down Under'' – Additional Voices *''The Rugrats Movie'' – United Express Driver *''Rugrats in Paris'' – Inspector *''Transformers'' – Starscream *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' – Starscream *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' - Starscream Live Action *''No Prom for Cindy'' – Cindy Television *''2 Stupid Dogs'' – Greg *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' – Dr. Croaker, Zombo the Clown, Bigwig *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' – Ickis *''Aladdin'' – Mechanicles *''As Told By Ginger'' - School Principal (Pilot) *Beavis and Butt-head - Mr. Adler *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' - Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, Cow, Chicken *''Bonkers'' – Tiny, Toon Siren, Toon Hat, Slap, Banshee *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' – Mr. Whiskers *''BraveStarr'' – Deputy Fuzz, Tex Hex *''Camp Lazlo!'' – Bear *''Capitol Critters'' – Jammett *''Channel Umptee-3 – Additional Voices'' *''Cow and Chicken'' – Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy, I.R. Baboon, Cousin Boneless Chicken *''Cro'' – Earle, Mojo, Steamer *''Darkwing Duck'' – Andy Ape, Major Trenchrot, Mr. Mikey *''Dino-Riders'' – Rasp, Rulon Hammerhead *''Droopy, Master Detective'' – Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Lightning Bolt the Super Squirrel *''Earthworm Jim'' – Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *''Eek! The Cat'' – J.B., Granny, Professor Wiggly, Sput *''Eggheads'' – Don Egglioni *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' – Low-Light *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' – Cobra Commander, Buzzer, Monkeywrench *''Goof Troop'' - – Magician's Hat, Igor, Street Theather Teacher *''I Am Weasel'' – I.R. Baboon, the Red Guy, Cow, Chicken *''Jem'' – Eric Raymond, Zipper, Techrat *Johnny Bravo - Director, Fan *''Jungle Cubs - Ned'' *''Klutter!'' – Additional Voices *''LEGO Hero Factory'' – Corroder, Chief Drax, Speeda Demon *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' – Pranky *''Loonatics Unleashed'' – Optimatus, Director *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' – Mrs. Grunion *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' – Bruce Vein the Bat-Bat *''My Little Pony – Spike'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' – General Malaise *''Paddington Bear'' – Paddington Bear *''Pecola'' – Doctor Chu *''Pet Alien'' – Dinko, Flip, Dr. Daffodil, Gepetto *''Phineas and Ferb'' - Red Skull *''The Pound Puppies''- Flack *''Pound Puppies''- Shadow Monster *''The Prince and the Pauper'' - Weasels, Pig Driver, Peasant, Man in Street *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' – Dr. Maston, Jake Dragonn *''Quack Pack'' – Prince Gaylord, Hermit *''Random! Cartoons'' – Bossy LeCow, Raging Bullfrog, Finister #2, Pilot #2, Evil Leader, and Space Thug *''Rocko's Modern Life'' – Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead, Mr. and Mrs. Fathead, Gladys the Big Hippo Lady, George Wolfe, Grandpa Wolfe, Mr. Dupette, Wild Pig *''Rugrats'' - Dr. Spooky, Ickis *Santo Bugito - Eaton Woode *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' – Snively Kintobor *''Space Goofs'' – Candy Caramella *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' – T-Bone/Chance Furlong, Murray, Fango *''TaleSpin'' – Mad Dog, Hacksaw, Howard Huge, Freelance Pilot, Bank Auditor, Track Coach *''Tales from the Crypt'' – Smokey the Pig *''The Bears Who Saved Christmas'' – Christopher, Bobby Bucktooth *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley - Additional voices *''The Flintstone Kids'' – Cavey Jr. *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' – Snowman *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' – Pete, Sergeant Cole, Ice Cream Man *''The Mighty Ducks'' – Dr. Droid *''The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' – Chafe *''The Smurfs'' – Natural Smurf/Nat Smurfling *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' – Captain Britain, Doctor Doom, Doombots, Melter, Sabretooth, Wrecker, Super-Skrull, Cynthia Von Doom *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' – Bill, Dr. Steggy *''The Tick'' - Sacastro *''The Transformers'' – Triggerhappy, Silverbolt, Duros, Vorath, Dirk Manus *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' – Felix the Cat (Eps 14-21), Felix's Vacuum Cleaner (Ep 1) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' – Irwin, Rabbit *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' – Buster Bunny, Roderick Rat, Yosemite Sam (Ep 34), Indiana Jones, Batman, Question Mark *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' – Dripple *''Toonsylvania'' – Additional Voices *''Wiener Squad'' - Sprout *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' – Report Card (in "Report Card") *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' – Mojo *''Yogi the Easter Bear'' – Paulie *Yogi's Treasure Hunt - Greed Monster Video Games *''Atomic Bomberman'' – Additional Voices *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' - Kalah, Teos, Rielev, Rejiek Hidesman *''Blazing Dragons'' – Mervin, The Piper, Brute, Sir Juicealot, Policeman *''Cartoon Network Racing'' - Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy I.R. Baboon *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' – T. Hoppy, Dr. Kiln *''Earth and Beyond'' – Gratis August Var *''Earthworm Jim 3D'' – Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *''Escape from Monkey Island'' - Jumbeaux LaFeet, Mungle the Pirate Student *''Fallout'' – Harold *''Fallout 2'' – Harold *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' – Additional Voices *''MadWorld'' – Jude the Dude, Frank, Killseeker A *''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' – Doctor Doom, Sabretooth, Doombots *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet'' – Doctor Doom, Doombots *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat'' – Doctor Doom, Cynthia Von Doom, Doombots *''Marvel Super Hero Squad Online'' – Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, Red Skull, Annihilus *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' – Super-Skrull *''Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker'' - Ickis *''Nicktoons Racing'' - Ickis *''Planescape: Torment'' – Ignus *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' – Starscream, Sunstorm *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' – Redback Jack *''Sacrifice'' - Additional Voices *''Stupid Invaders'' - Candy Caramella Crew work *''100 Deeds For Eddie McDowd'' - Voice Director *''As Told By Ginger'' - Voice Director *''The Blue Elephant'' – Voice Director *''Bratz'' - Casting and Voice Director *''Bratz: Rock Angelz'' – Casting and Voice Director *''Bratz: Genie Magic'' – Casting and Voice Director *''Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion Diamondz'' – Casting and Voice Director *''The Brothers Flub'' - Voice Director *''Bubble Guppies'' - Voice Director *''The Buzz on Maggie'' - Casting and Voice Director *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'' - Voice Director *''Dead Space: Downfall'' - Voice Director *''Dead Zone'' – Casting and Voice Director *''The Emperor's New School'' - Casting and Voice Director *''The Happy Elf'' - Casting and Voice Director *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes'' - Voice Director *''Immigrants'' - Voice Director *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - Voice Director *''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' - Casting and Voice Director *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet'' - Voice Director *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat'' – Voice Director *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' - Casting and Voice Director *''No Prom for Cindy'' - Director and Writer *''The Nutty Professor'' - Voice Director *''Me, Eloise'' - Casting and Voice Director *''Phineas and Ferb'' – Voice Director (Pilot) *''The Replacements'' - Casting and Voice Director *''Rocket Power'' - Voice Director *''Race Across New Zealand'' - Voice Director *''Island of the Menehune'' - Voice Director *''The Big Day'' - Voice Director *''Rugrats'' - Voice Director *''All Grown Up'' - Voice Director *''The Rugrats Movie'' - Voice Director *''Rugrats in Paris'' - Voice Director *''Rugrats Go Wild!'' - Voice Director *''Stressed Eric'' - Voice Director *''Stripperella'' - Voice Director *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - Writer *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' - Voice Director *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' - Voice Director *''The Wild Thornberrys'' - Voice Director *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' - Voice Director *''various Klasky-Csupo pilots'' - Voice Director Awards and Nominations External links *Official website *Charlie Adler at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Non-Power Rangers Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Charlie Adler